What Once Was Mine
by ImagineBackstory
Summary: Before Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert came along, there was Helena Gothel and Flynnigan Ryder, the Witch and the Thief. When they discover a magic flower, they reap its power and begin climbing the slippery slope to the fame they both dream of. But at what cost? And just how far will they go to protect their secret elixir?


**What Once Was Mine**

_ImagineBackstory_

"_Flower gleam and glow…let your power shine…make the clock reverse…bring back what once was mine…"_

I could tell as soon as I woke up that something had happened.

The kingdom was _alive—_everywhere people milled about, smiles on every face, dances and song bursting out in the middle of the street. The kingdom's flag—purple, with a golden sun in the middle—was everywhere. People waved the flag in the air. Children had it painted onto their cheeks. Peering out the window, I observed the happy looking people strolling by with a curious nonchalance. I knew without having to ask; the Prince had been born.

Reaching up, I pulled my stubborn hair into a knot at the base of my head, tying it with a thick, read ribbon. The black curls protested at the restraint, and several small piece fell forward to frame my face. I could see myself in the reflection in the window, but I tried to look past it.

Mother was in the kitchen when I padded downstairs. She was looking out the window over the sink, her neck craned to get a better look. "The Prince?" I said. She nodded. Her own dark hair was falling free today, tumbling in ringlets over her thin shoulders. She said, "I don't know what all the fuss is about. It's as if no one knew he was coming."

"May I go outside?" I asked. "Get some news on the child?"

"No," Mother said vaguely. Her large grey eyes were misty. "No, I think not."

I felt my shoulders sag. "Mother, he is to be the ruler of our kingdom."

"Not for several years, child," Mother answered. I could feel her pulling away, the lucid moment quickly passing. Before I could reply, though, she turned to me and folded me into her arms. "Mother knows best," she mumbled into my skull. Then she was gone, into her room, where I knew she would remain for the rest of the day.

Folding my arms across the windowsill, I watched the passerby. I didn't dare betray my mother—besides, I couldn't leave her by herself. She slipped away more and more every day. Who knows what could happen if I left her alone too long.

A young man stood on the opposite side of the street from me, observing the joyous citizens as I did. I recognized him immediately—Flynnigan Ryder, the boy who had stopped attending school several months ago. Fair hair, dazzling violet eyes. The boy with the birth mark on his left forearm, in the uncanny shape of a dagger. They said he was a thief, a shadow in the night, frequenting the shadier parts of the kingdom—opium dens, brothels. The boy was trouble. The boy, apparently, also was a swashbuckling hero. I wasn't sure what to believe, but watching him now, I could tell he was every bit as human and confused as I was.

When he caught my eye, I moved away from the window.

OOO

As I had predicted, Mother stayed in her room all afternoon. Peeking through a crack in the curtain, I saw her fast asleep on her bed, her shoes still on her arthritic feet. I left her at peace.

The cottage smelled of musk and old wood. Though I tried to clean it top to bottom once a week, I could not rid it of its oldness. It was situated at the head of the oldest street of the kingdom, the farthest away from the castle, nestled at the base of the mountain by the vast lake. The beams that lined the ceiling were permanently embellished with dust, no matter how many times I cleaned. Hay was constantly tread into the living area; I had long ago given up sweeping.

Letting my mother rest, I closed the front door behind me. I could usually manage to absent myself for a couple hours once she settled down to sleep.

Most of the people had made their way to the castle courtyard, and I made my slow way up the mountain, climbing the switchback cobblestone road all the way to the top. My brow beaded with sweat under the steady summer sun, already radiating heat at eleven in the morning. Down by the lake, it was cooler.

The courtyard was packed to the brim with what seemed like every citizen in the kingdom. I said hello to many people, though few said it to me, and found a spot on the far right side of the courtyard, where I knew the sound from the podium on the balcony would radiate well. And there, on the complete opposite side of the place, was Flynnigan Ryder.

Refusing to meet his gaze, I looked at the ground. It was the only other place to look.

"Helena!" someone called. I looked up. My sister, Meredith, flounced up to me, her fiery hair ablaze in the sunlight. "Can you believe it? A new Prince!"

I smiled wanly. "I've believed it for the past nine months, dear." I managed to keep the condescension out of my voice, though I doubt she would have heard it, anyway.

"I'm going to find Julian," she said, and then she was gone.

Ryder was smiling at me. I could feel his smouldering gaze from across the courtyard. Finally, I dared look at him, a challenge in my eyes. One of his eyebrows flickered upwards, interested. Finally, our staring contrast broke, and he pushed through the crowd and vanished.

The crowd erupted all around me as the royal family appeared on the balcony. I could barely see the babe wrapped in a deep purple bundle. The Queen was undoubtedly still in bed, so the King held the child alone. His majesty was always a regal presence. His bronze hair shone in the sun, as did his brilliant green eyes. He was beaming with joy and pride. I couldn't help but smile at the pure happiness evolving up there.

Meredith rushed up by my side, pulling a sweaty LeMarque with her. Julian LeMarque was her romantic intrigue; a stable hand with an even stabler hand at combat that I had seen in play too many times to trust him. His dark hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, fastened with a strip of a rag. His hands and clothes were filthy. I nodded at him curtly in greeting.

As the crowds filed out of the courtyard, someone grabbed my hand. "Madame Gothel," said Flynnigan Ryder, bowing deeply before me. He went to kiss my hand but I yanked it away.

"What do you want, Ryder?" I asked, annoyed by his galance.

"Adventure," he replied, his violet eyes agleam.

I rolled my eyes. "Have a good trip." I turned to go.

Again, he grabbed my arm. My blood began to boil. "I found something," he whispered. "Out in the woods."

I fixed him with my darkest glare. "If you think for one minute that I am stupid enough to go into the forest with you—you are terribly mistaken." I wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"Helena," he said. But I was already pushing my way through the crowd.

Damn that Ryder. He ignored me until he wanted something from me. Whatever he had found out in the woods, it no doubt required magic. Since I was the only witch in the kingdom who had had some success at magic since my mother's accident, he needed me. As smug as the thought of Flynnigan rider needing me made me feel, I still did not trust him even a fraction of enough to go gallivanting off into the woods with him.

OOO

That night, I brushed my hair until the wild and frizzy curls settled into calmer, wavy tendrils. I peered at myself in the mirror. My eyes, too large for my face, looked tired, as always. My thin lips were colourless. My complexion was sallow. I sighed. The Gothels had never been famous for their beauty. We were just a coven of witches, after all.

Meredith was meditating when I found her in the den. Mother was knitting in the corner, humming softly to herself. I settled down by the fireplace and stared at the flames until a headache threatened, then turned to my sister. "Meredith," I said, "what do you know about Flynnigan Ryder?"

"Ryder?" She blinked, coming out of her meditative state. "Not a lot. Why?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone today." I picked at a loose thread in the rug. "I think he wants magic."

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know, Flower," she said, using my favourite nickname. "I know he likes getting into trouble."

I nodded. I knew that already.

Meredith's eyes were sparkling suddenly, and I knew exactly what she would say next: "Julian kissed me today."

"Wonderful," I said without enthusiasm. LeMarque was a fool. My sister deserved so much more than a common stable fool.

"He's so sweet and strong and brave." She sprawled out on the mat, face up, her smile wide. "I didn't even need a love potion."

"Not that you could have brewed one, anyway," I snapped. I stormed out of the room. I didn't know why I was so annoyed with her all of a sudden. It just wasn't _fair. _My sister—the only Gothel for generations with natural beauty flowing through her veins. Of course LeMarque had kissed her.

I went to my room and meditated. Meredith may have had beauty in her blood, but I had magic in mine.

OOO

Flynnigan Ryder found me in the market next day. "What can I do to change your mind?"

"What is it that you want from me?" I snapped. "If it has anything to do with magic, walk away now."

"You won't have to do any magic," he said. "I just need your help identifying something."

I strolled along the displays of fresh bread and fruit. "But if this thing you've found has magical properties, you're going to want me to extricate them."

"Depends what those magical properties are," he said, smirking. "Please, Helena." He grabbed my arm, again, but gently this time. "I need your help. What I've found could be a miracle for the Kingdom."

I sighed heavily, trying to avoid those violet eyes. I had to admit my curiosity was piqued. The idea of providing the Kingdom with a miracle stroked my ego, much to my own disdain. Sighing again, I looked at him. "Fine," I said, "but I am not doing _any _magic."

"Spectacular!" he exclaimed, releasing my arm. "We'll go at sundown."

"Sundown?" I asked.

"It has to be dark," he said. "Otherwise you'll miss it!" Then he turned and sprinted off down the street.


End file.
